Unspoken Love
by Cherie Danielle
Summary: A secret love is finally revealed and the future of this hopeful awaits. I do not own any copyright dealing with Harry Potter books and merchandise.


An Autumn Afternoon

As the soft wind whipped her loose hairs across her face and the smile formed on her soft, pink lips I knew I wanted her. There was something different, alluring behind those attentive brown eyes. Something daring, perhaps a side of her which was waiting to be released. As I sat there watching her descend the last few stairs to the grounds I began to worry she would notice my watching. Worse yet would be if someone else noticed the lust in my eyes for this girl. I quickly but casually scan the grounds around me acting as if I am in search of someone and not really making sure no one has noticed where my gaze has fallen. I notice three Hufflepuff sixth year girls who are too busy drooling over me to notice where my eyes have been fixed for the last few minutes, a few boys are playing wizard chess, and a couple are busy snogging virociously under a tree. There is nothing at all for me to worry about. I return my gaze to where the girl once was and she is gone, I feel the urge to walk after her but remain in my spot. I soon see my mate headed my way.

"How's it going?" He says with his cool voice.

"Same as always." I say although this girl who has been on my mind for the last month and it's driving my crazy. I am not about to explain this to him nor anyone else.

"Typical of you, always keeping your mouth shut when I actually want you to say something. What use are you to me if you cannot even entertain me?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know man, maybe you should find yourself a new mate." I challenge, this is a normal converstion among us. Truth be told he is my best mate and I would never find someone quite like him. The feeling is mutual on his part as well, but we have never verbally told one another. We just know.

He shrugs, "Just make sure you're a bit early to dinner tonight, you know how it is fighting her off and making her leave me be."

I nod and he rolls his eyes and walk away. I do not think he believes I will show early. Lately, I've been to caught up in my thoughts to keep track of time, not to mention the mounds of homework I keep leaving for myself.

Just then I see her making her way back to the Castle, she seems to be coming from the direction of the Green Houses and she's with that oaf of a boy. He's completely useless but makes for a good laugh at times. He has probably asked her for help and she's agreed because that's the type of person she is. If it had been me I would have told him to bugger off, and not to waste my time. Then I think to myself, _If she has the heart to help a poor fool like him, what chance in hell do I have to win her affections?_ I quickly shake off my self-doubt. I may not be the most caring of people but I am better looking than most of the people here, I have money, and I am not necessarily stupid, I do my work and get good marks, I just don't brag about it and let everyone know. The people who know me best know this fact, and the one's who know and are not exactly buddy-buddy with me know to keep their mouths shut.

As rhe day lumbered on I was becoming ingulfed by the many possibilities of telling her how I felt. I was also sure that she would not be awaiting this information, just wanting to return the feelings. I think it best I reamin silent about my LOVE for her and just attempt to destroy it. _Like that will actually happen. _I quickly thought, _I have loved her for almost two years now._ I honestly cannot say if I will ever tell her how I feel or talk to her aside from in class and in rude remarks at times.

I soon realized it was time for dinner and I was actually early for once to the Great Hall. As fate would have it, he was already being awed by her and was not looking too pleased about it. He had long stopped enjoing the massive company she was willing to give him. I knew when he made eye contact with me, I was to do something in order to save him. I walked to where they were sitting and sat right between them.

"Sorry doll, but you're going to have to lay off it tonight. Let the man catch his breath and you can torture… I mean show him you affections tomorrow or something, yeah?" I knew this was a bit rude, but she had it coming.

"Thanks man." He whispered quietly to me so she was not able to hear him, "She's been at me since the start of term." He stopped and smirked to himself, "I use to enjoy it, but now it's way too much at times. She's ALWAYS there."

I wave a hand in his direction as pick up a glass of water and down it, "Don't worry about it."

She is giving me her 'death glare' and I smile at her, "What no love for me?" I ask sarcastically.

She rolls her eyes, "You're not as suave as you think nor as good looking."

I smirk, "Really now? This coming from you? I will take it as a compliment, I am very happy without you connected to my hip thank you very much." This comment really gets to her and she moves down to sit with some of the other girls about twenty spaces away.

He gives a huge sigh of relief, "I don't know how you do it man. You really need to teach me how to get her to go away for good, like that."

I smile, "Ah, it's an art, not something you learn over-night." I assure him, "To be honest, I don't think she'll ever be quick to leave you alone. Though break I know, but it's the truth."

He rolls his eyes, "You've always been one to remain optimistic about such things, thanks." He says his voice dripping with sarcasm.

I shake my head at him and then cast my gaze over to the table she should be sitting at, she is normally there in her lovely, favored group. But, tonight she is nowhere to be seen. I search for her and finally spot her come in sit take a few bits of food and motion towards a pierce of parchment in her hand and then leaves. Her friends don't seem to be bothered by her actions and continue on with their eating and conversation. I feel a sudden urge to get out of the Great Hall there are too many conversations going on that my heard is starting to buzz. I pat him on the shoulder and tell him I am off to bed. I am actually off to the library but he hates it when I act like a really studious person.


End file.
